Sorry
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Yukio letih sekali hari ini. Ditambah kakak kembarnya yang seperti itu. Pendek. Hint for YukioRin.


**Disclaimer :** Ao no Exorcist © Katou Kazue

**Warning :** OOC. Hint for YukioRin. Pendek.

**Writer's note :** setting diambil dari salah satu jam pelajaran Yukio.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry<strong>

by

**Ryuna Ohime**

* * *

><p>Dia membuat gaduh lagi.<p>

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya sejak Yukio, remaja berumur 14 tahun dengan kepiawaian jauh melebihi anak-anak semurannya ini harus merasa terganggu saat sedang mengajar kelasnya. Kacamatanya tak sanggup lagi menunjukkan kejelasan wajah sang pembuat onar di kelas itu. Yukio menghela nafas sambil meletakkan buku yang tengah dijelaskannya. Mantel hitam panjang yang membalut tubuhnya ikut membungkuk bersamaan ketika Yukio menunduk. Ia cukup merasa lelah.

Bagaimana dia tidak merasa depresi? Yang menganggu proses belajar itu adalah orang yang sangat dia kenal sejak kecil. Sejak lahir malah. Karena dia adalah kakak kembarnya sendiri. Okumura Rin. Bertolak belakang sifat dengan Yukio. Juga bertolak belakang nasib yang harus ditanggung. Kenyataan kalau Rin yang selalu dianggapnya pahlawan adalah anak dari Satan, Raja Setan, membebaninya meskipun ia juga tahu kalau Rin tetaplah kakak kembarnya. Yang akan selalu disayanginya.

"Okumura," Yukio berkata dengan nada resmi tanpa intonasi akrab sedikitpun. "Tolong jangan menganggu pelajaran."

"Tapi Yukio…" Rin ingin berdebat.

"Panggil aku _Sensei_, Okumura," dan Rin pun tahu itu tanda kalau adiknya itu sudah mencapai batas kesabaran. Dengan wajah kesal, dia diam.

Pelajaran berlanjut lancar sesudahnya. Malah sangat tentram karena Rin benar-benar tidak membuat gaduh lagi. Maka, Yukio pun tahu bahwa kembarannya itu sangat kesal dengan sikapnya tadi. Yukio hanya bisa menghela nafas. Malam ini akan dipenuhi dengan Rin yang ngambek dan Yukio harus membujuknya untuk _good mood _lagi. Sudahlah bebannya sebagai _exorcist _berat, sebagai guru juga, ditambah Rin seperti itu.

Siang berganti malam. Yukio pun kembali ke kamarnya setelah melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai _exorcist_ dan guru. Dia capek sekali. Ingin tidur dengan damai sehabis berendam air hangat. Tapi apa yang didapatinya di kamar justru memberi efek yang berlawanan. Kakak kembarnya, Rin, membaca _manga_ dengan wajah kesal yang kentara sementara ekor setannya bergoyang-goyang dengan aktif. Membuat Yukio untuk kesekian kalinya, di hari ini, menghela nafas saat melepas mantel dan semua senjata _exorcist_nya. Pura-pura tidak melihat, Yukio pergi berendam dan menenangkan _mood_nya setelah capek seharian kerja. Kembali lagi ke kamar, kini dilihatnya Rin berpindah membaca manga di atas ranjangnya.

Menghela nafas, Yukio duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya, "Kau mau apa, Kak?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya acuh.

"Aku mau tidur."

"Tidur saja, aku tidak melarang."

_Tapi kau di ranjangku,_ pikir Yukio.

Keletihan menggerogoti Yukio dan akhirnya dia pun naik ke atas ranjang yang berukuran single size itu. Jelas itu cukup sempit untuk dua orang remaja seperti mereka. Dengan tidak sabar, Yukio mengambil _manga _yang dibaca Rin dan meletakkannya di lantai. Rin yang baru akan protes, terbungkam dengan tangan Yukio telah melingkari perutnya dan menariknya mendekati tubuh Yukio. Dia melakukan ini agar ranjang itu muat untuk keduanya. Punggung Rin menempel pelan dengan dada bidang kembarannya yang memeluk dari belakang. Yukio melepas kacamatanya dan membiarkan wajahnya diterpa rambut Rin. Dia mencium tengkuk Rin dan membiarkan kembarannya itu berjengit seolah tersengat listrik. Rin bisa merasakan jelas hembusan nafas Yukio di leher bagian belakangnya yang juga bersentuhan lembut dengan hidung Rin.

"Kak," Yukio berbisik lembut. "Maaf ya hari ini."

Rin tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan adik kembarnya yang sudah tertidur lelap.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading!<br>****Please review if you don't mind ^^**

Balesan Review for anonym (Terima kasih sudah me-review dan dukungannya b^^d):

Hiki: Maaf ya aku buatnya pendek soalnya takut gak ada yang baca ^^ Baru pertama nulis di fandom ini sih, jadi masih rada serba takut gak dibaca gitu, hehe...

Akanebun: Senangnya kalau fic sependek ini bisa menghibur pembaca ^_^ Diusahain nulis lagi, tapi masih rada sibuk dengan fandom asli haha~

alwayztora: Diusahaian yang berikutnya buat yang lebih panjang ^^d


End file.
